The Life Fantastic
by countrybutterfly
Summary: AU. Kurt's brand new at McKinely. Dave is returning after a year long absence. Both arrive with their share of secrets. Kurtofsky
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: AU. Kurt's brand new at McKinely. Dave is returning after a year long absence. Both are trying to manage the secrets and rumors that seem to have a nasty habit of following them.

**Note on Timeline**: Takes place between Sectionals and Regionals of the 2ND Season. Canon is canon (just without Kurt)...with one major exception to be disclosed in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**r: Don't own Glee.

* * *

**T_he Life Fantastic, Or, The Blessing of Unverified Facts_**

Seventeen year old Kurt Hummel stared at his reflection with a slight frown, quite displeased with his outfit for his first day at McKinley High. This was the problem with attending private schools for the last seven years, the lack of the uniform left his winter wardrobe rather bare. Though, in his defense he hadn't exactly planned on transferring to the public education system in the middle of his junior year, but between what he had started referring to as 'The Incident' and his father's marriage to Carole Hudson his hand had been forced. With a lightly grumbled sight Kurt took one last moment to convince himself that the slightly bland ensemble he was wearing would have to do until his father reinstated his allowance before heading upstairs to the kitchen where Burt Hummel was nursing a cup of coffee.

"Dad, do I…"

"Kurt," The interruption was instant as the older man leaned over the old, chipped mug, "Look, we're not having this conversation again. I want to believe you, I really do, I thought you were raised better than…that." For a moment Kurt's afraid that his dad just might bring up the over discussed, over argued incident, but instead the mechanic stay on the original course of conversation, "But the truth of the matter is that, now that Carole and I are married, with you not …being unable to return to Dalton, we can use that money towards a bigger house. As much as Finn might enjoys having a bed in the living room, I would like to watch television without competing with the kid's snores. Besides it'll be good " Either Burt didn't want to give his son a chance to respond or his eyes landed on the time blinking from the top of the microwave because his focus changed to shouting in the general direction of the aforementioned living room, "Finn, get a move on it, you boys need to getting going. Kurt has still has to pick up his schedule…"

Before he could finish the other teenage occupant of the house came bumbling half awake into the kitchen still putting his clothes on. The two boys didn't know each other beyond the occasional weekend Kurt had been home since the day Burt had rescued Carole off the side of the road when her car had broken down, but if their morning routines were any example they couldn't have been more opposite. Kurt, who spent at least an hour and a half getting prepared for each day, watched with a mix of disgust and awe as his step brother managed to button his shirt with one hand while shoveling a toaster pastry into his mouth with other. It wasn't until Finn took a the set of keys out of the car mechanic's hand that Kurt finally found his voice again, "Dad! We're going to die if he drives, he's barely beyond the awareness level of a zombie right now."

He only got a patronizing laugh in response, "Then keep him awake by talking to him. It'll give you two a chance to get know each other."

Not wanting to further disappoint his father Kurt settled for one final eye roll before grabbing his messenger bag and followed Finn to the car. He did try to talk but the athlete wasn't very interested in saying much of anything until he pulled into the juniors' parking lot.

"Look, I know you're…" Finn trailed off until he landed on a word that clearly wasn't the one he originally intended on, "…new, but McKinely is kind of based on labels, who you are, who you know…And after joining the Glee club last year and Quinn and everything…its taken me forever to get back on top so I would really…."

Though slightly perturbed Kurt cut him off out of understanding, "After the incident at Dalton I really don't want to draw any more attention at this particular moment. And I certainly don't want any one here finding out what happened. So, you're fine, Finn, I'm not going to bring you any embarrassment."

Finn offered a small smile thanks as they got out of the car, "Thanks, man, for being cool."

The gratitude was shrugged off, even if he had cared about it, Kurt was too distracted by his new surroundings to pay much attention to what the well-meaning, if slightly air headed teenager had to say. McKinley High was definitely different than what he was used to starting with the fact he was pretty sure it was a red track suit clad _teacher _that pushed him against the wall and to the floor outside the office before she stormed down the hallway shouting doom on the glee club the entire way.

"Good to see some things don't change around here," the chuckle accompanied a hand that appeared in front of Kurt's face offering him assistance in getting here, "I'm pretty sure she has to be blackmailing most of Ohio to still have a job."

Kurt looked right up into a pair of warm (if not tired, worn) eyes and the wide smile of a taller, broad shouldered, dark haired boy that, if Kurt had to venture a guess had, at least at some point in time, had been an athlete. The yet to be named stranger is look at him expectantly as Kurt is pulled to his feet.

"Huh?" Kurt replies with a lack of his usual class.

"I asked if you were new?"

"First day here." Kurt confirms, "Am I that obvious?"

His question is answered only with a laugh and a shrug.

"Well, I'm Kurt. I take it you've been here a while."

"Actually, this is my first day back." Dave was forced to clarify when Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in curiosity, "I've spent the last year at another school."

Continuing the pattern of chivalry that negated all the conclusions that Kurt's brain was coming to due to the vague statements, the larger boy opened the door to the office allowing Kurt in first. "And I'm Dave, by the way."

"Mr. Karofsky, it's good to see you back." The secretary greeting them seemed sincere to Kurt before she turned to him and her voice became slightly clipped, "You must be Kurt Hummel."

He nodded, took the schedule offered, and made his way out of the office as quickly as possible. With slight disappointment Kurt skimmed the classes listed to find his semester would be much less challenging than the one he would have had at the all boys school. As he looked up from the piece of paper he spotted his stepbrother among a group of students so he decided to approach them hoping that if nothing else it would be his first step in blending in to the new environment. However, at the same moment all the eyes in the hallway seemed to turn towards him. Feeling self-conscience he continued cautiously before he realized they were, in fact, looking behind him. Kurt didn't turn until he was next to Finn's group when he saw they all seemed to be watching Dave fiddle with locker before continuing down the hall. As Dave got within hearing distance the mohawk boy, who Kurt had met once or twice before when he invited himself to dinner spoke up,

"If it isn't the village homo."

In an instant, Dave had Finn's friend against the locker, "Whatch it, Puckerman."

Kurt started to open his mouth, but felt an elbow in his side before he could continue. So instead he watched with the rest of the hall as Dave shrugged off the distraction and walked off. The hallway seemed almost cleared from any further trauma when a blond girl in cheer leading outfit turned the corner. The hall is instantly filled with the tension radiating from the pair that only cools when the bell rand dispersing everyone.  
The class rooms are easy enough to find and even McKinley's advanced classes aren't enough to hold his attention. The only thing, person rather, that peaks Kurt's interest is the mornings man of mystery, Dave. The only fact about the guy Kurt managed to find was that his last name is Karofsky. There were plenty of rumor he could have chosen from but Kurt decided to go with only what he had evidence to. Like the fact in both honors classes they shared in the morning both teachers welcomed Dave back rather warmly. The student body however, couldn't have treated the guy like more of a outcast. Kurt also discovered that outside of the gossip the topic of Dave Karofsky was somewhat taboo. It was a feeling that hit uncomfortably close to home for Kurt.  
It was most likely that addition the things they apparently had in common that inspired Kurt to approach Dave in the hall at the end of lunch. He was, to his relief spared having to start the converation after his approach was noted

"I thought you would have warned you about me by now." Dave's voice is gruffed and annoyed leading Kurt to suspect that Dave wasn't handling things as well as he appeared to be.

"Warned?"

"Told," Dave corrected switching his textbook out with a notebook, "about why I left."

"All I've heard are rumors."

His admission is met with a shrug, "Rumors are just facts before they're verified."

Kurt copies the nonchalant attitude Dave is trying to maintain, "So you were castrated...at least that's what you deserved."

There's only mild disbelief, "Is that what they're saying?"

"Among other things I heard from a cheerleader at lunch." He purposefully left out the girl's name but Dave's quick enough to guess, "Oh, I'm sure it came from Quinn, the queen bee herself," When Kurt didn't deny it Dave let loose an airy snort of mild amusement as he rolled his eyes. "Should have known."

Dave started walking away from the locker and since Kurt wasn't sure where he was supposed to go he simply followed.

"She seems like she really has it out for you." Kurt commented trying to fish his schedule out of his messenger bag at the same time.

"Quinn was the last girl I was with before...I came out of the closet."

The honesty would have surprised Kurt more if he had suspected the only reason Dave even told him was to get the 'new kid' up to speed. The moment didn't stop Kurt's mouth opening just slightly before his brain could catch up, "So you are...gay?"

"Yeah." Dave voice instantly turned a bit sour,"So, if you just came to stare at the gay kid..."

Mostly out of guilt for having blabbered his mouth he cut the sentence, "Please, if I wanted to do that, I'd look in the mirror."

Dave simply gave a strangled half nod and Kurt struggled for conversation as they turned into another hallway.

"It's weird, telling people again...everyone at my old school knew, none of them had a problem with it." Well, it was mostly true. And no poured all their secrets on an almost complete stranger.

Dave scoffed, more out of understanding and his tone softened considerably, "Why did you even move to _the wonderful _McKinley, then?"

He felt he could have been honest, after all Dave had been with him, it would be merely returning the favor. The voice in his head laughed him off and he settled for, once again, the sort of truth, "My dad remarried, and my stepbrother goes here."

"Who's your stepbrother?"

Kurt shrugged trying to pass it off nonchalantly to avoid the high school equivalent to name-dropping, "Finn...Hudson."

It took a moment for Kurt to process the fact that at the name Dave had backed him into a wall, and the face that had been extremely welcoming that morning was now stone, very angry stone, "Tell Hudson I've done enough to apologize. It's been a year, get over it. I don't need to be stalked by a crony spy...I'm just here to finish the last year and a half of high school and get the hell out of Lima. And why your at it be sure to thank brother, McKinley isn't home until you get slushied."

For added effect Dave's hand slammed against the locker next to Kurt's head before he stormed off down the hall, leaving behind a very confused Kurt.

"Slushied?" He muttered to himself, positive that there was much more than food coloring and ice that had set off Karofsky, before turning his attention to the class room he needed to find.

Despite the outburst in the hall, Dave Karofsky still proved helpful to Kurt. No one really seemed to pay him too much attention, or really cared that there was a new kid because the rumor mill spotlight was more focused on the returning student. Even in his last class, gym, as he made the mental note to talk to Finn (who unfortunately had a set of clothes he had to borrow) about the appropriate clothing usage between laundry cycles, most seem to aim most there there verbal and physical (in the form of a soccer ball) jabs at Dave. Kurt watched in awe, as the guy let it roll off his shoulder, as though he had accepted it all. It was clear that Dave could probably snap most of their peers in half, or at least put up a damn good fight, and the mechanic's son couldn't help but wonder how Karofsky managed to not snap.

After the bell rang, Kurt sped up to finish getting dressed. He had spent much too long in the shower after having worn those clothes and risked being late to Glee club. As he tied his shoes the sound of voices carried through the almost entirely abandoned locker room.

"Coach, please."

"I said I'd let you know...you've got a lot of responsibility that makes you a liability for a team sport..."

"That's bull..."

"Watch your mouth."

Kurt grabbed his bag and tried to make it past the open door of the coach's office as quietly as possible. He tip-toed out the locker room door, not caring as it slammed behind him before he bolted towards the choir room. He let a giant sigh of relief as he realized he hadn't been followed, so he could shift his focus to auditioning for the glee club Finn had convinced him to join. It really hadn't take too much convincing, it was just after the Warbler's way of running things, he really couldn't be blamed for being a little leery. He plastered a smile on his face as he made eye contact with his stepbrother, and followed him into practice, hoping to clear his head after his semi-eventful first day at McKinley High.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, this was a part of the upload-a-thon that was meant for last month, but had to sit in the notebook for a little. So I hoped you enjoy.

The next chapter will be from Dave's perspective and we'll find out the his secret and the major change to the canon that this story is set around. Though I'm sure some of you have already guessed it.

Thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Coach, please."_

_"I said I'd let you know...you've got a lot of responsibility that makes you a liability for a team sport..."_

_"That's bull..."_

_"Watch your mouth."_

Dave saw the flash of movement in his peripheral vision, even heard the clang of the locker room door. However, he was too focused on his argument with Coach Beiste to really have cared. He had known that returning to McKinley wasn't going to be easy, he just hadn't expected how right he had turned out to be. He had been stared at, slushied, shove, and taunted by people who had once been his friends. Some friends. He bore it all, kept his anger in check mostly to keep his eye on this moment when he would talk to Coach about getting back onto the football and hockey team. It would at least make the next year and a half in this school bearable. But instead he found the easily convinced Coach Tanaka had been replaced by Coach Beiste, who though she had seen his stats, had admitted she needed someone with his abilities on the team, was still reluctant to let _him_ back on the team.

"A liability? Is that what you're calling it now?" Dave asked with a scoff, nearly forgetting all the manners ingrained in him as a child.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I have to think of the whole team."

"And I have to think…I need this, if there is a chance I could get a scholarship."

His words are considered carefully.

"Look, how about this? A compromise: you start coming to off season conditioning sessions for the football guys. If you can manage it as well as you have the last year then I'll consider you. Start next week."

"Coach, I can start today."

She nods, "I know, and I appreciate that, but like I said, I've got more than just you to think about."

He nodded, It wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for, but it was something. And after the day he had had he knew that he shouldn't have been surprised. The only unexpected relief had been the new kid, Kurt, Dave thought with a sad smile as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Kurt, so innocently unaware, had been a blessing in several ways; no judgment, no prior knowledge, and on apparently made it so that Dave was not the only, as Puck had so eloquently put it that morning, 'village homo' not that anyone else seemed to be aware of that fact. There was some freedom in that knowledge, but like everything else in his life Kurt had turned out to be too good. The new kid was none other than Finn Hudson's step brother. Dave was smart enough to realize that Finn _wasn't _smart enough to set Kurt up as a spy, but he knew it would be best to spare them both, to sever that tie as soon as he could. No, he could handle it, he didn't need the people at the school. He was entirely determined to prove himself.

He made his way towards where his car was parked ready to be done with the drama for the day.

"Karofsky!"

His eyes nearly caught sight of his brain as far as that particular voice made his eyes roll. He turned to find himself the target of an 'if looks could kill' glare, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Another thing he should have know to expect: this conversation.

"Trying to go home?" He asked sarcastically which only caused her eyes to narrow in an instant.

"You know what I mean. I didn't agree to this. To seeing you again."

All the anger at the day, the whole year was threatening to take over, "I didn't really have a choice, Quinn. Why do you even care? You washed your hands of the whole situation, remember?" Realization dawned on him. "You really didn't tell anyone and now you're scared people will find out about our agreement." He knew it was wrong, but he smirked just to see her squirm, finally feeling a little control, "Well, I'm sorry if this ruings your perfect little plan now that you seem to be back on top, congrats on that, by the way." He opens the door and toss his bag into the passenger seat. "I'm sorry, I've got more important things to worry about than you and your reputation."

With that he got in the car, slamming the door before he drove off leaving the cheerleader to gape after him.

As he pulled out of the parking lot he couldn't help but hit the steering wheel with his fist, releasing the anger he had had enough to control to not unleash on the head cheerleader. At now he understood part of the reason for the extreme isolation; they didn't know the whole story. Who knew what version of the truth Quinn had told them. It took a number of deep breathes before he was calm enough to stop by the middle school to pick up his younger brother. The teenager was in the car for a few seconds before the younger Karofsky's cell phone went off.

"It's mom, she says you need to drop me off immediately. She has plans."

"Of course she does." He tried to hold his sarcasm to a minimum, "I'm sorry you're getting stuck in the middle."

"I'm sorry Mom's being a bitch."

"Liam." Dave swallowed the slight chuckle formed at the bottom of his throat, opting for the scolding, mature, wiser older brother voice.

"What?" The thirteen year old asked, "They guys say it, too…except Leo." The same sentiment had been shared with Dave by their older brother on enough occasions (usually email or phone calls) to know the kid spoke the truth.

"It just sucks."

He couldn't really have argued there. "I know. She'll come around, she just needs time. You'll see." Maybe if he said it enough times then it would become true.

As he pulled in parallel to the shoulder he took a look at the house that once had been home. He saw his mother waiting in the front door avoiding eye contact. One day…he thought sadly pulling out of the neighborhood as headed towards his most anticipated destination. As tough as everything got he knew the one thing that would make him forget all his troubles, as cliché as it seemed. Dave passed through the doors of the brightly colored building. The lady waiting was a different one from who had been there in morning.

"Karofsky." He told her. "Green Teddy Bear room."

If you had told him two years ago that he would making that request in complete seriousness, he probably….no, he definitely would have punched you.

"Here we go," The woman emerges, "Big brother?"

"No. Her Dad" He says with a pride that's been growing since that fateful day sophomore year, "Hey, there baby girl." All his attention his turned to the eight month old girl, and collecting her stuff, because he was completely aware of the judgment he would find on the day care worker's face (even if there was a possibility it was entirely unintentional).

"Ready to go home, huh, Beth?" He talked as he buckles her into the car seat and packed her stuff in the trunk, "You, me, and Grandpa tonight…maybe you can help me out on my AP History, huh?"

Having buckled his own safety belt he looked in the rear view mirror to see the brown haired, hazel eyed little girl of his smiling back.

After the day he had been through, that was just what he needed.

* * *

Author's note:

1. I want to say thank you for all the alerts, favs, and reviews…I don't know if this is exactly what you were expecting, but I hoped you enjoyed it. And yes I promise to be as realistic as I can in the portrayal of teenage parenting….in the world I've put them in there's bound to be some angst…but this is fiction…I may rose color it very slightly.

2. Before anyone questions, yes at the end Beth is in a forward facing car seat, I know 8/ 8 ½ months is a little young but, let's assume she's twenty pounds which is the average weight expectation for that age and is also a weight given as a suggestion to switch babies from rear facing to forward facing, even if some people say not to switch until 24 months…I did research both from nieces and nephews and on the Internet.

3. Would love to hear what you all think about this story/plot? Thanks again so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life Fantastic Ch 3**

Kurt waved a quick farewell to the two girls before he turned away, making a face once his face cleared their line of vision. He was sure he found a friend for life in Mercedes Jones, however despite the little voice that told him he felt the same way about Rachel Berry, the larger part of him just want to strangle the overbearing girl. Really the girls, as well as the whole glee club had been extremely warm in welcoming despite the fact just a couple of weeks ago he had been the competition.

"So, what'd you think of the Glee club?" Finn asked as he climbed into the driver seats.

Kurt gave a non-committal shrug, "It's nice, more freedom. Something to get used to."

"In a good way, right?"

"Yes, Finn. In a good way."

Silence ensued for a few moments as they pulled out of the high school parking lot. Kurt was content to sit in the passenger seat, staring out the window, all the while wishing he was the one driving. He knew better than to argue, even though his dad believed his side of things, a little leeriness was to be expected. It was only when he tried to push those particular memories out of his head did he realize that Finn had started talking again.

"…different than Dalton, with all the girls and everything? I don't think I could go to school without girls. Not that you care, I mean since you're gay." Now the boy who may have only talked to Kurt two or three times throughout the day was just rambling, "We don't have anybody who…well, now we've got you…and Karofsky." There was no mistaking the dislike the driver had for the much talked about returnee.

This caught Kurt's attention just enough to let the words come spilling out, "What do you have against Dave?"

"_Dave?_" Finn repeated in disbelief.

"I'm just saying he doesn't seem that bad."

They turn into their street and Kurt couldn't help being a little nervous as his stepbrother spent most of the turn giving him a look of bewilderment.

"Yeah, well, you weren't here last year." Finn swallowed tightly, "Kurt, just stay away from Karofsky. He's bad news. You'll just be better off."

Kurt forgot himself for a moment as Finn turned the car of and head inside. It took him a few seconds before he recovered enough to close his gaping mouth. "Excuse me!" He called after his step brother. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"Come on Kurt, trust me." Finn said turning at the front door, "He's trouble and the last thing you need is more trouble."

"The last thing I need is people who can't stay out of my business." Kurt countered loudly, "So, I'll thank you to let me decide for myself!" He marched past Finn, and into the house where Carole was appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, no doubt attracted by the raised voices.

"Everything okay boys?"

"Fine." The responded simultaneously.

The older woman simply raised her eyebrows in an expression that clearly communicated that she knew everything wasn't, in fact, fine. But still she chose to ignore it. "Alright, well, I guess you left your phone here Kurt, its been going off since I got home." Her stepson nodded and made his way to the basement door, "And…" Her voice momentarily stopped him, "Kurt, don't forget you have a follow-up appointment with the doctor on Thursday and your…hours start this Saturday."

He sighed and nodded before disappearing out of the entry way. As soon as she heard the door to the basement shut her attention snapped to her son before her. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"No."

"Finn." Her I-am-the-mom-and-I-was-really-telling-not-asking voice stopped him from retreating to his make shift bedroom.

"Kurt's found a friend…in Karofsky. He's back."

There was a moment of silence as the name registered in his mom's head. "Oh, honey. I thought you were over all that."

He sighed, "I know, but after what Quinn told us after the truth came…out and he left. And seeing him. He lied, he and Quinn…"

"He was scared, Finn…and when you thought it was yours, so were you. He's probably just trying to move on, you should too."

He gave her that begrudging look she knew meant that he knew she was right, but he didn't have a chance to vocalize anything.

"Carole," Kurt reappeared back around the corner, "Do you think we can look into getting my number changed? I just, if no one is going to believe me, I would just rather leave it all behind." He showed his stepmother a couple of the message his phone had received through the day.

She tutted her concern, nodding, "Sure, honey. I'll pick you from school and we'll do it tomorrow."

Kurt sighed as Finn excused himself while Kurt and Carole made their way back into the kitchen. "It would be so much easier if I could just drive myself."

As he sort of expected he was met with a pointed look and a sympathetic smile. "You only have a week to go before your month is up. You're lucky Dalton didn't want any bad press"

Kurt tutted softly, but it was loud enough for her to catch him. "I know this isn't easy, paying for something you didn't do, but right now, you've just got to make the best of a bad situation."

"A month without a car, leaving Dalton, my allowance taken away, community service and having to listen to some old guy drone about the danger of teenagers. Where's the good?"

She looked at him her teeth fumbling with her bottom her unwilling to admit he was right. "How about I send your dad to get pick-up out by that coffee shop you like, to pick up a couple of muffins, and if there a happened to be change enough for you to pick up something just for you?"

Kurt gave her the smile he knew she wanted. She didn't ask for any of this, but ever since she met Burt she had stepped up to the plate beautifully, the very least he could do was pretend to be excited about what she thought was a genius plan.

* * *

"The Defenestration of Prague and the Thirty Years War." Dave read out loud from the book in his left hand to his daughter he was held on his knee with the other while they sat on the couch in the living room of the tiny two-bedroom apartment he shared with his father, who had called to say he'd be spending all night at the office. She was far too interested in drowning bear shaped teething toy with her saliva to pay attention to what he's reading. "I'm with you, eating a bear sounds like more fun than throwing someone out a window. Just remember that when you're sixteen and I tell you that you're not allowed to go out with the quarterback,, okay?" He began to plant a soft kiss on the top her head when the movement distracted her enough to turn her head. The clip that held her barely long enough hair caught his lip in the movement which caused him to yelp loudly at the unexpectedly sharp pain. It took a moment before he realized it had all made her smile wide enough to show all the gums her teeth were taking their sweet time to appear in.

"Oh, you think Daddy's pain is funny?" He laughed lightly and she took it as a her cue to let out a squel of delight before babbling on in a series of sounds.

Her very one sided conversation was interrupted by his cell phone going off from the back room where he had changed her diaper just after their arrival. By the time he made it to the piece of plastic the call had already gone by. He flipped through the call log and hit redial on the one of his older brother's cell number.

The response was almost instant after the first ring.

"Did you need something, Jake?"

"Yeah, Mom just dropped off a box for you and dad, I was wondering if you could drop by and pick it up."

David sighed, "I dropped Liam off at hers this afternoon, why didn't give it to me then?"

"Because she lives on making all our lives more complicated. Come by, I'll give you free coffee?"

"Yep, be there in a few."

Nearly forty minutes later their arrival at the small coffee shop was announce by the dinging of the bell attached to front door with tacky giant bow.

"Welcome to the emPour…oh, its just you."

"Good to see, you too." He teased his sister-in-law as she approached her baby bum only emphasized by the white arpron tied around her waste.

She smile at him before her attention turned to the infant he was carrying. "Hi there, Miss Lyla."

"Beth." Dave corrected but she ignored him taking her niece out of the arms of her father. "Your daddy is silly isn't he? If he wanted to call you by your middle name then he should have made that your first name."

"Dave!" The sound of his name being called out derailed his retort. He turned to she Jeremy, Jake's twin emerge behind the counter. Trusting his daughter to her aunt he moved to greet his brother.

"So where's my free coffee?" Dave asked.

"I wondered how he convinced you to not leave that box here to rot. What'll be?"

Dave shrugged, "Double, caramel?"

"Alright." His brother nodded, "How is life back at McKinley? I miss that place."

"Well, I didn't….Being back was everything I expected."

Jeremy cringed sympathetically, "That bad, huh? But dad said you were going to talk to the new coach."

The scoff came out his mouth before he could stop it, "That was one giant maybe. I have to prove I can handle the responsibility…and she's worried about how the team will handle it now that everyone knows I'm gay."

"Well, you can't let that stop you."

"I just don't know what the point is. I could spend the time I waste at school and practice on a job. I need…"

Jeremy glared at his younger brother as he handed over the Styrofoam cup, "You agreed…"

"But I can't wait for that money to come through, especially if Leo protests the will."

"He won't." Jeremy replied instantly with enough authority that Dave didn't question it, "Jake's got the box in the back."

Dave nodded as he disappeared through the door after one last check on his daughter. Knocking on the office door he pushed through door. Sitting behind the desk was Jeremy's look alike, and Beth's godfather.

"Hey, little brother."

Dave returned the brotherly hug despite his disdain at the nickname, regardless of its base in fact.

"Where Lyla?"

"_Beth_ is with your wife."

There was a slight grin at the correction, "I know you prefer that name, you just…well, its just hard for some of us."

"I know, I just wanted to…" His eyes turned to the photo on the wall, a picture of all eight of the Karofsky kids taken seven years ago, just before the long road of tragedy and bad luck first began for the family. Dave cleared his throat, coming back to reality, "But I'm just fighting a battle I'm never going win."

"True." Jake forced a smile in return, "Well, the box is just there." He pointed to the seat against the wall, and as Dave turned he spotted the box with a large plastic bag.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Came the guilty response. "Just some extras we had making the nursery."

"Jake, I'm not stupid…there's no such thing as extras when it comes to kids…plus you wouldn't be diapers for an eight month old to get the nursery read for a newborn. I told you guys…"

"Then don't think of it as help, think of it as a gift for my goddaughter. Really there's not a lot else I could get for eight month old."

"Fine." The younger Karofsky brother conceded.

"and I would stop giving her these gifts if her father took me up on my job offer." Dave started to protest but was cut off once more, "It's decent pay, I'll work with school, and sports, you could bring Lyla if you needed. Dave, just think about it. I want someone I can trust, while Sarah and I are away from work. And someone I know will keep Jeremy in line."

"Fine. If you're going to guilt me."

"Thank you. Next week?"

"Next week." Dave agreed.

"I'll help you with this." They maneuvered around for a moment before they headed out back to the front of the of the coffee shop where Beth was becoming increasingly vocal about having been separated from her father.

Dave's sister-in-law was busy with a customer when the baby girl spotted her father. Sarah excused herself for a moment as she whispered rather loudly into her niece's ear, "Look, there he is! There's Daddy!"

The smile on Dave's face grew as he was met with an enthusiastic response. Quickly he shifted the bag of diapers to his hand with the coffee and scooped her gently with the newly freed arm, "There's my princess. Thank you for watching her, Sarah…And thanks for the _gift_" He held up the bag.

She shrugged off the gratitude as though it were nothing smell before she turned back to the customer she had been in the middle of the helping. It was only then that Dave noticed the customer who had placed his order at the counter and his stomach plummeted as he realized it was none other than Kurt Hummel. He half expectant the mouth-gaping-eye-gawking look when the other boy looked over, but it never came. Hudson stepbrother had a small moment of shock, but hid it well behind a slight. Much to Dave's dismay Kurt made his way over as he waited.

"Hi."

"Uh…hi." Dave responded dumbly, then proceeded to inwardly chastise himself for not having anything intelligent to talk about.

"Long time no see."

"Hi there." Kurt turned to the infant in Dave's arms who chose that moment to channel an unusual amount of shyness as she dug her head into the her father's chest.

"She's beautiful." Kurt gave a standard compliment Dave was sure most babies received, though he secretly thought it was exceptionally true, then again he was biased. Still, he simply nodded his thanks for the comment.

Kurt smiled as he finally her eye long enough to get the infant to smile at him as though it were a huge accomplishment. Without think he continued to talk. "She looks like you."

Unable to resist Dave didn't miss a beat, "Are you calling me beautiful?"

It had been worth it Dave thought simply to see the other boy's face change to a deep beet red in a matter of seconds.

From behind Dave his older brother cleared his throat as he came to Kurt's rescue, "Well, I'm just going take this out to your car, Dave, I need to get back to work."

Both high school students snapped back to reality. "Yeah," Dave acknowledge, "I've got to get going. It's almost someone's dinner. See you at school, Kurt."

Kurt nodded vaguely, but if he had responded Dave hadn't noticed. He was already out the door. As he approached his brother at the trunk, Jake raised his eyebrow with a serious curiosity.

"How do you know Kurt?" Jake asked.

"New kid at school." Dave caught on and looked to Jake. "How do _you_ know Kurt?"

"It's a popular place for the boys from Dalton. He's been a regular since he started there. He seemed really popular, until a few months ago. A whole bunch of rumors….I didn't really listen to them, high school was a long time ago for me. Maybe its why he transferred?"

Dave shook his head, "He said it was because his dad remarried."

"Well," The older man shrugs, face neutral, "Like I said, just a bunch of high school rumors." The thirty year old paused for a moment lowering his voice as Kurt came out of the coffee shop making his way for a vehicle parked on the other end of the lot, "Are you thinking about…" Dave was suddenly aware of the awkwardness that had begun to settle in on the conversation.

"No. no. His new stepbrother, is Finn…" He saw the confusion, "Hudson. He's the one Quinn tried to pin Beth on, before I found out." But the confused looked stayed put.

"You wouldn't want to do…you know with him, just because of his stepbrother? Finn aside, is that your…type?"

Dave rolled his eyes. He knew it was his brother trying to be supportive. Keyword: trying. "Whether he's my type or not, I have a daughter, high school, sports, and now two jobs…I think a boyfriend is the last thing I'm thinking about."

There was a long pause before while Jake eyed him, "So, he is your type?"

The groan was loud enough and deep enough to warrant a giggle from the youngest member of the Karofsky family. Sarah popped her head out of the door and started taunting her husband to get him back inside.

Dave gave held his hand out for a brief fare well handshake, but Jake held on.

"See you next week, and Dave….just….proceed with caution."

* * *

alright, there you go thank you for your patience.

'This Time Around' new chapter should be up within a couple of days, just found that notebook again...thank goodness for having to clean for Passover.

Happy Pesach to all those who observe it.

Yay for Glee tonight.

Also, I know this chapter adds a little to the confusion but no worries it'll all be explained. In this story Karofsky has a large family, but besides this they won't play too much of a part.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
